Hearing Can Kill
by WingedSky100
Summary: When a teenaged girl was looking for someone she vowed to take revenge on, she meets 7 people, and her journey takes a strange, emotional, but exciting turn.


Before you read on:

 ** _At some points in this story later on there may and/or may not be elements of depression, suicidal thoughts, gore, and cursing. If you are uncomfortable with these elements and uncomfortable with angst, then I'd advise you not to read this._**

 ** _Thank you_**

 ** _•̸̴̬̳̤̣ͬͩ̀͜͠•̘̹̦͈̱̘͚̪̪̟̯̤̬̗̼̰̱͙̼̈́ͣ͌͑̄ͫͦ͋ͅ•̶̸̢̨̛͇̣̞̱͙͓̠̦̬̺̰̜͇͓̬͎̹̦͓̂ͧ̀́̂ͨͩ̕̚͢͝͝•_**

A human girl was in the cockpit of a ship, asleep. She is in outer space, and she's been searching for something for weeks. Those weeks turned into months. 3 months she's been alone. Searching.

 _For Him._

Her ears twitched a tiny bit, and she snapped awake. Her ears worked well in her favor. Her vision sucked without her glasses, but her ears had stepped in and became one of her superior senses. But, it's not normal that she hears something at this time. Something was wrong.

 _SOMETHING... was wrong._

She heard a blast from a nearby ship, and immediatly got her ship into full speed. A couple of more blasts were heard, and she did her best to evade them. Soon, five blasts were heard. One of the blasts from the now... about five ships chasing her, nicked one of the engines, and sent her flying and crashing into a much, MUCH larger ship.

She shrieked as her ship hit the other. But, a hatch on the other ship opened up right under her, before she hit it again, and flew right into it, crashing into a few escape pods.

The five "ships", or lions, flew back in, and into their stations. The paladins ran over to the smoky vessel that had crashed in.

The girl coughed as the thick glass went up, revealing her. She hopped out and stepped back to look at the damage.

"You've gotta be kidding me... this'll take weeks to fix... maybe even a month or two...", she grumbled, though she couldn't see well with her now, very cracked glasses. She put her glasses away, quickly. Her ears twitched again as she heard the quick running footsteps of the five paladins and now two Alteans. Her anxiety kicked in, and her heart started to pound harshly.

Due to a couple of... traumatic incidents, she would grow scared and anxious if she could hear, but not see. She whipped around to face the paladins, and grabbed a weapon that was tied to her belt. The weapon had a thin rope that was manufactured to be as strong as a whips rope, a couple of bolts towards the end before what seemed to be a sharp, big and long nail and/or screw. She whirled it around in circles at her side and got into a defensive stance.

The five paladins, followed by the alteans, stopped. The paladins readied their bayards, and one woman altean step foward towards the girl.

"D-Don't come any closer!", yelled the girl. She was afraid, only being able to see blurry blobs didn't help her at all.

"I'm Princess Allura of Altea. I mean you no harm.", Allura stated calmly, keeping her gaurd up. The girl didn't put her weapon away.

"Hey, we would all appreciate if you'd, uh, put your weapon away!", asked, or urged, the blue one.

"I can't see you, so how the heck am i supposed to know i can trust you!", she yelled again. Her heart started to beat more fast, and her breathing quickened.

The black paladin sighed to himself quietly in annoyance. He looked at the blue one. "It's alright, Lance. She's from Earth."

Lance stared at the girl and squinted his eyes at her. He lowered his bayard a bit, and took a step foward. She sped up her weapon a bit and stared at lance with a glare. "Who are you?", he asked.

"Why should i tell you!?"

"We might be able to help you with your pretty messed up ship, as long as you trust us ya know.", stated Lance.

"Are you sure WE'RE gonna help her Lance?", asked the red one sarcastically. "Or are YOU going to?"

"Oh shut up, Mullet!", yelled Lance.

"I think both of you shoul shut up.", the green one intervened. "Its pretty obvious we wont be able to gain her trust easily."

"Well, if thats the case then," the black paladin started. He looked at the girl. "I'm Shiro, the black paladin of Voltron." Then he started to point at the other paladins. "The blue paladin is Lance, the red one is Keith, the yellow one is Hunk, and the green one is Pidge. Now that we got the introductions out of the way, who are you?"

The girl kept her weapon going, but answered him. "My name is Amai Hikaru." She had a light purple, maybe periwinkle colored hair. She had tan skin like Lance, just a bit lighter, and teal eyes.

"Ok, Amai... We'll help you get your ship back together, as long as you'll trust us enough.", Hunk said nervously.

Amai sighed. Her heartbeat went down as she heard each of them talk. Knowing they weren't enemies, she stopped her weapon but kept it in her hand just in case. "Alright... y'all gained a bit of my trust, hearing y'all talk.. but that doesn't mean i trust you all completely--" her stomach growled loudly. Lance snickered and the others sighed and chuckled to themselves, lowering their bayards.

"You seem hungry. Why don't we get you some food?", asked Allura politely.

"O-ok... as long as you wont poision it or anything..", mumbled Amai, being extremely superstitious.

"Coran? Could you and Hunk go prepare some food for all of us? We'll direct Amai to the dining room.", Allura asked.

The two mentioned answered with a yes, and went off to ths kitchen. The other paladins, Allura, and Amai walked to the dining room. Amai, still not with her glasses, listened closely to the footsteps of everyone as they walked. Walking besides Pidge, she actually realized that someone actually has the same height as her. At that moment, Amai actually felt not as alone as she usually would.

But her thoughts like to be against her.

 _"̰͒͜W̖h͜a̱͜t́ ̵̰a̜ͪr̠ę̦ ̽͡y̻o̭u̱ ̩d̡oi̸͔͋n̼g̀,̪ ̯͌A̓m̏a͋͏i̼?͟!̖ ͙Àl͉͝l͊ ͧy̸o̸͕͊ú̮́'r̸̪ͫé̬ ͇̂d͚͡ŏ̡͎ȋ̫n̴̔g͕ͣ ̮is ͖l̢͇͂e̹̓t̛͓i̼͠ñ̶g̨̬ ̮͏H͟ǏM̑ ̵̱ͭe̿s̑͡c̳a͟p̱͏e͚ ͬm͖͢ȍ̜r͉ê̶̠!̪͘ ͘Re̢ͧm̈͟e̲ͤmb̦e̡ͨr̛ ̖ͤ͞t͈o̷̘ n̺ot̳͜ t̫r̗ų̇s̀t̩͌͢ ̚a̗ͦn̆̀y̏on̥ḙ͟ ͎y͡o̪͋ṳ̑͏ ͝i̗ͫ͏d͎i͆͠ǫ̓t̳!̶̫ͮ"_

Amai shook her head a bit to ignore the evil voice she had in the back of her mind. It appeared after one of the... traumatizing events. It hurts her, feeding her more lies and bad thoughts each day.

But she couldn't focus on the voice right this moment. After all, she was hungry. She needed her food.

 ** _•̸̴̬̳̤̣ͬͩ̀͜͠•̘̹̦͈̱̘͚̪̪̟̯̤̬̗̼̰̱͙̼̈́ͣ͌͑̄ͫͦ͋ͅ•̶̸̢̨̛͇̣̞̱͙͓̠̦̬̺̰̜͇͓̬͎̹̦͓̂ͧ̀́̂ͨͩ̕̚͢͝͝•_**

 _I hoped y'all enjoyed this! Its the fanfic im starting... so... feed back is something i will gladly take!_

 _I finished writing this, and I'm half asleep so ignore anu grammatical and/or spelling errors._

Bye!

 ** _•Ray•_**


End file.
